An Actor's Secret
by kagomeuchiha057
Summary: They say when you act, sometimes you get lost in your character. Of course no one told Eren that when he got a leading role in a yaoi drama with a famous actor that goes by the name of Levi. (Modern AU, Yaoi)
1. Audition

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

I felt like trying an AU for once. I got the basic idea from the manga Haru wo Daite Ita, which is a yaoi of which I obviously don't own, but what they'll be acting will not be like that yaoi manga because that would be too many heavy scenes for me to write; it will be more of a shonen ai drama that they will act in. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: AU, yaoi, coarse language, and future sexual themes

**Chapter 1**

_Audition_

"Eren, are you sure about this?" A concerned voice broke through Eren's sleepy thoughts as he fought from dozing off on the flimsy couch he was sitting on.

"Mikasa, I'm sure about it. It's just an audition. Don't worry so much." Eren chided with a rueful smile.

A tattered script lay within his deft hands as he stood up and gave a tired stretch. A yawn following suit as he slowly walked out of the warm confines of the living room in order to head to the entrance to the quaint apartment.

"You barely slept at all." Mikasa stated with a frown as Eren slowly put on his shoes.

The script in his hands was swiftly placed inside his bag as he adjusted his sweater.

"I'm fine. If I want a role, I need to memorize my lines completely, so a little missed sleep is worth it. I'll be back later." He dismissed himself after grabbing his black bag and swinging it over his shoulders after a small wave to his sister.

The brightly lit halls of the ten story apartment complex were slightly irritating to his eyes, but he ignored the feeling as he took the elevator down to the front entrance. Pushing the clear doors open allowed a breeze to waft into the building as he left the complex.

The morning sun was a welcome sight as he walked down the flat pavement of the sidewalks with an excited smile plastered on his face. He had been scouted by a talent agent not long ago and surprisingly his agent managed to get him an audition. He assumed it was a simple audition for a small series, but of course he didn't really know much about the entertainment world. He had only agreed to do it since he didn't have a job and needed to make some more money to pay rent, seeing as he only lived with his adopted sister. It was a long shot, but he had assumed that it wouldn't hurt to try something new if it brought in money.

A buzzing vibration shocked Eren from his thoughts, only for him to scramble inside his bag for his phone.

"Hello." He quickly answered as he pressed the cool device against his ear.

"You're late! The auditions are starting and you're supposed to go on as number 7. You can't be late for your first audition." A female's voice lectured as Eren frowned.

"Hanji, you told me it started at nine." Eren muttered in annoyance at his agent as he glanced around the street before crossing the road at the stop lights.

"I did? My mistake, but you should have come earlier anyway. There's someone you might want to meet when you get here..." Hanji's voice dimmed out as a small commotion could be heard on the other line.

"Hanji?" Eren muttered, but only silence met his ear as the line went dead.

Eren frowned lightly as he swiped his finger over the touch screen to check the time and sure enough it was 8am, which meant his agent had completely given him the wrong time. He would have arrived half an hour early if Hanji had given him the right time to be there, but now he was going to be half an hour late. He would be lucky if they even let him audition with how late he was going to be.

With an annoyed expression, he shoved his phone back in his bag before he started jogging down the streets. With each step, it brought him closer to the core of the city as he narrowly avoided bumping into other walkers along the pavement. He didn't really live that far from the studio, but with constantly busy traffic and crowded streets, it ended up taking more time than necessary to get to destinations. Especially in a city like Trost. It was so different from Eren's old town, but of course he didn't want to dwell too much on the past. Shiganshina was a town that held too many memories for him, which had been the reason that led Mikasa and him to move to Trost in the first place in order to start over. What better way to start over than entering the entertainment business?

'I wonder if Armin's doing okay…' Eren thought as he paused at another stop light to grasp his phone and flick through his contacts.

Another buzzing vibration prevented him from texting his best friend as a little icon indicated a message.

Curiosity got the best of him as he looked at what Hanji had sent him, only to stare in shock at the picture of a crowd of what looked like fans swarming around someone. By the looks of it, the crowd were people there to audition.

'What's going on?' Eren thought as he tried to see who they were crowding around in the picture, but he could only see the back of a black haired person before a man honked at him from the road.

"Sorry…" Eren muttered as he jogged across the street.

He stuffed his phone in his front jeans pocket as he glanced around at the surrounding buildings in a vain attempt to find the right one for the auditioning. He turned to glance at a large studio type building that was nestled against various other tall buildings, but the action made him miss the person walking in front of him.

"_Fuck_…" Another man cursed as Eren suddenly felt hot liquid soaking through his sweater the second he accidently bumped into the man.

"You should watch where you're walking." The shorter man fumed as they both stared down at the spreading stain on Eren's sweater.

"_Arrgh_! My sweater!" Eren panicked as he pulled the fabric slightly away from his body so the hot liquid would stop clinging to him.

"How am supposed to audition like this? Late and dirty." Eren mumbled in exasperation before he looked closer at the man who had stained his sweater.

Dark tinted expensive looking sunglasses were covering the shorter male's eyes as a small frown was apparent on his face. His short black hair was a healthy shade with short side bangs that were swept back by the sunglasses. Overall, Eren didn't really know how to react to the obviously higher class man considering the clothing and overall appearance of the other. Even if the man had spilt tea all over him, Eren didn't quite know what to say or do.

Eren stared down at the man in silence as he tried to see through the dark sunglasses, but he couldn't decipher the expression in the eyes behind it.

"You're auditioning?" The man asked and Eren nodded mutely to the question.

"Here." The man said as he shoved the now half empty cup of tea into Eren's hands.

The action completely baffled Eren into thinking the other man was being very rude, well that is until the man shrugged out of his black jacket to reveal his long sleeve shirt. With a swift gesture he replaced the cup in Eren's hands with the article of clothing. A few seconds passed before the man reached forward and starting typing something into a phone. Wait…Eren jolted out of his stupor as he reached a hand down to feel for his phone in his front pocket, only to realize the other man had took it. Now that he thought about it, he really should put a password on his phone.

His phone was shoved back into his hands as the shorter man grumbled something before looking up at Eren.

"Tell the director to call the number I entered before you audition." The man ordered before he started walking away, leaving Eren in a confused trance.

'What just happened?' Eren thought as he stared after the man who was walking down the streets.

Glancing down at the jacket in his hands, he suddenly felt nervous. He hated debt and now what was he going to do after receiving such an expensive jacket? He wouldn't feel right wearing it, but he wanted to audition. With that in mind, he hesitantly put on the jacket, which was surprisingly not as snug as he had thought it would be considering the height difference between the two. A quick zip and the slim jacket now covered the tea stain that was on his sweater. Hopefully the stain wouldn't soak through and into the jacket as well.

With a glance at the building Eren numbly walked into the studio with his phone grasped nervously in his hand as he was directed by the sweet blonde girl at the front desk.

Following the directions, he found his way to the waiting room, where Hanji immediately ran towards him.

"Eren, you're so late! The auditions are over, and I tried to convince them to let you go on because it was my fault, but you know how the business is with these things. I'm sorry." Hanji apologized.

"It's alright Hanji." Eren said as he started walking towards the separate room that was where the auditions were being held.

"Eren? What are you…?" Hanji trailed off as Eren boldly entered the audition room.

"Look, auditions are over." The supposed director said, only to stare in curiosity when Eren brought up the contact that the other man from earlier had given him and called the number with his phone.

"This short guy told me to make you call him." Eren mumbled as he held out the phone and watched as the director took it with hesitancy at the vague words.

The director brought the phone to his ear and mumbled a confused, "Hello?"

Eren nervously watched as surprise fleeted over the director's face as he conversed with the man from earlier. The stare the director was giving Eren was quite unnerving, but Eren didn't say anything.

"Y-yes. I will. Thank you for joining this series, Levi. I know you'll make it popular. Yes. Bye." The director handed Eren his phone back after a small confused expression.

'Levi? Is that the man's name?' Eren thought as he took off his bag and placed it by the wall.

"Alright. You're auditioning for one for the lead roles, right?" The director asked and Eren nodded.

"Yeah, I'm auditioning for Akemi. My name's Eren Jaeger and I'm 18." Eren said as he nervously stood in front of the directors table.

After a small shuffle so that the director could gather some papers, Eren started his audition. The emotions and expressions of his character melted into his expression as he continued with the performance. Akemi was a rather brash and forward character that didn't respond well to those around him. The audition in itself wasn't very long seeing as he only had a paragraph to perform since the final script wasn't written or finalized yet. In all honesty, Eren didn't even know what was going to happen in the series or what his character would play as one of the lead roles, but of course Eren didn't think anything of it. Hanji wouldn't put him in an audition for a character that would be odd would she? Eren hoped not at least.

After he finished his performance, he found it odd how well the personality of Akemi had stuck to him. Almost as if he was Akemi in a way. Acting sure was confusing sometimes.

"That was great, you got the part. I need to speak to your agent." The director said as he left the room, leaving Eren behind.

"What?" Eren mumbled as he stared in shock at the closed door.

'I can't have actually gotten the part just like that? He wasn't even going to let me audition if it wasn't for that Levi guy.' Eren thought as he stared down at the jacket he was wearing.

'I'm going to have to return it.' He thought as he stared down at his phone's contacts to see the new addition to his small numbers, under the name 'Levi.'

**End of chapter 1**

There's a reason Levi did that, just so you know, but Eren will find out later. Anyway, see you next chapter. :)


	2. What kind of drama is this?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

Thank you for the fav/follows and nice reviews; they mean a lot to me. Also, forgive me for my attempt at a random/generic yaoi drama they end up in. I didn't want it to be too generic, but at the same time why not make it a funny drama? I don't really know, but I tried. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some coarse language

**Chapter 2**

_What kind of drama is this?_

Eren fidgeted nervously as he stared up at the intimidating sight of the building. The sunlight sheened off the large panes of the windows that were scattered across the high class apartment with a glare that made him frown. Various trimmed hedges littered the entrance and a fair sized fountain sat right in front of the building with lights making colors splay in the jutting water. It was a vast improvement compared to Eren's own drab apartment and chipped walls, but of course he wasn't there to compare the two.

A bag was securely within his hands, which carried a certain jacket that was there to be returned. It made Eren feel wrong to keep something as expensive as that when he hadn't even bought it with his own money. So with that he stubbornly walked up to the building and let out a sigh of relief he hadn't known he had been holding at the sullen sight of Levi waiting inside the building. It was obvious the other male had listened when Eren had called him earlier since he had the others number.

At the sight of the awkward boy, Levi stood up and strode over to unlock the door with a small frown as Eren stepped into the entrance.

"You didn't have to return that. It's not like I can't buy a new one." Levi grumbled as Eren gave him the bag with the jacket inside.

"Well, I can't afford it and I don't want it." Eren said as he stared down at the man who had donned on a simple black tank top with sweat pants.

It was weird seeing the other wearing such cozy clothing when just the other day he had been dressed… Eren didn't even know quite how to describe the others fashion, seeing as he never dressed like that. It was quite foreign to Eren, but he assumed it was normal for people like Levi. Which reminded Eren of how this had even happened.

'Is he an actor? Producer? He has to have some connection to the entertainment industry to be able to convince the director to let me audition… He's the reason I got the part, but I don't even know who he is…' Eren thought as he stared absently down at Levi.

Eren wasn't really that into the entertainment business. There was always too many things going on in real life for him to even spare more than just a glance at fake stories on a pixel screen. Thinking back on that, why had Hanji even scouted him in the first place? He barely knew a thing of acting and he didn't have the best background, let alone idea of 'becoming' a character. It didn't make a whole lot of sense to him, but he didn't doubt it either. If acting was interesting enough, than he'd take a chance and try his best to get better. Maybe he could learn through the whole experience in the long run.

"Levi." Another man's voice distracted them as a tall blond came upon the scene.

"Erwin." Levi responded back coolly as Eren watched in confusion as Erwin gave a sidelong glance at him before focusing on Levi with a hard stare.

"Your schedules booked and yet you have time to idle with this kid?" Erwin demanded as he stared down at Eren with an intimidating look.

"_Um_…" Eren mumbled, but couldn't get any other words out as he froze under that stare.

"He's just returning something." Levi answered vaguely, bringing Eren's attention back to him.

Levi returned the stare with one of his own. The precarious look made Levi quirk an eyebrow, but otherwise kept silent when Eren took a step back in hesitation. Levi glanced at Erwin again, before he turned and started walking away from the two in clear dismissal. The bag with his jacket swung in his hand as he disappeared into the elevator after a glare sent their way.

Eren stared after Levi's retreating form, before he glanced back to Erwin. It was obvious the two worked together, but for what Eren didn't know. Deciding to keep to himself, Eren silently nodded at Erwin as a goodbye as he took a few more steps back. Quickly turning around, he left the building without a second glance back and walked down the cement pavement.

It felt good to get away from that stare Erwin had given him, but he didn't dwell long on the thought. He needed to get home and make sure Mikasa didn't freak out with his absence, because he knew she had a tendency to fret over his wellbeing especially if she didn't know where he was. He could have just called or texted her why he suddenly left while she was at school, but he had been too focused on the task at hand to do so. It had taken him a good 2 hours to find Levi's apartment among the many in the bustling city. That was long enough for her to likely have gone home to an empty apartment. After what had happened to their parents in their old town, it was understandable why she feared something might happen to him. Of course Eren felt a little guilty at his actions so he sent his sister a short text to quell her worries if she noticed his absence at home. A quick reply was sent back and Eren couldn't help but smile lightly at the emoji she had sent him.

A flashing light caught his gaze and he looked away from his phone to stare up at one of the large screens that was attached to one of the buildings in the shopping district that was densely crowded with people. The screen was playing a commercial of some random hygiene product, but it brought a question to the front of his mind at the sight of some actors in the commercial.

'I wonder when the final script will be announced… What kind of role will I have?' Eren absently thought as he walked across the busy streets to find his way back home through a short cut through the shopping district.

He assumed his role was going to be in a normal slice of life styled series about likely some generic high schooler and probably about his romance since most drama's centered on that. The idea was kind of awkward for him, but he had right away knew some kind of romance would be involved the minute he had been prepared to audition for the unknown series. He had never had the chance to really date anyone with how stressful his childhood had been like, so romance was almost foreign to him, not to mention other kids had ostracized him simply because he had matured faster than them, which automatically labeled him as different and weird. His only real friend that had stuck with him had been Armin, but all points aside, he was willing to learn to act the part. He was socially awkward, but he was sure he would be able to act differently when given the chance. It helped that his character, Akemi, also didn't get along well with others based on the brief description he had been given for the audition for Akemi. That would make acting the part at least a little easier since Eren wasn't very used to acting. Or at least he thought so.

**_2 months later_**

Eren smiled as he held the mail in his hands, walking inside his apartment with unhidden excitement. Mikasa gave him a small curious look as he went into the living room and sat on the couch as he opened the mail with vigor.

The final script for the first 3 episodes was finally finalized and Eren was eager to find out what was going to happen. He hadn't gotten any information on what the drama was except for occasional texts from Hanji that made her apparently very amused at his role. No matter how many times he had asked, she hadn't given any hints except for telling him that he was perfect for the role. That alone had nagged at him to find out what role she was talking about. What kind of character was Akemi?

With the final script in hand, he stared down at the black words of the title to the drama, 'Sinful love.'

'What kind of series is this…?' Eren thought as he nervously read the title again to make sure that was what it said.

Dread quickly filled him, but he determinedly flipped the script to the first page and was set on reading the script to see what it was about. It started out in a generic setting where Akemi was running late for school, but before he could get there he had managed to get into a fight with some local delinquent students on the way. Akemi, being the brash character he was, engaged in the fight, but before much could happen another man stopped them. The other man, Ryuto, happened to be a rather young teacher at Akemi's school and easily disbanded the group. Ryuto was a rather laid back teacher that had a tendency to tease others and Eren could only assume Ryuto had been a delinquent in his youth as well. Akemi had lashed out at his teacher coldly. It seemed Akemi was a character that got into many scuffles because of his personality around people he didn't care about. To shut up Akemi, Ryuto had leaned forward and kissed… What?

Eren stared in shock at the scene as he tightened his hold on the script, crinkling the pages a bit.

"Kiss? Why did his teacher kiss him? What the fuck…" Eren couldn't help but swear as he stared at the page with wide eyes as he scanned the rest of the script in unveiled shock.

Eren couldn't believe what he was reading, so he promptly grabbed his phone and urgently called his agent in dread.

When he heard a click, he quickly demanded, "Hanji, what drama is this? Why did Ryuto kiss my character?"

There was an amused laugh on the other line before Hanji said with mirth, "You're starring in a yaoi drama."

**End of chapter 2**

I thought of making Levi act as a student, but because of the age difference I felt a teacher would make a better option for him to act as. Anyway, see you next chapter. :)


	3. It's just a role, right?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

I changed one of the genre's to humor, because it makes more sense even though I find it ironic to place it as drama with my plot. You know, when I started this fanfic, I didn't plan to actually have to come up and write the drama they play in… It should have been obvious, but I was surprised when I realized on set they had to do it. It's like I'm writing a fanfic within a fanfic, but oh well. This is also set in Japan so it's normal to wear uniforms. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Coarse language, some suggestive themes and sorry if them calling each other by acting names is confusing.

**Chapter 3**

_It's just a role, right?_

"What?!" Eren cried into the phone as he felt his whole demeanor tense at the thought.

"It's just as I said, you're in a yao-", and He cut her off, "I know that! I don't…I… Hanji why did you let me audition… You knew, didn't you?"

"Eren?" At Mikasa's concerned voice, Eren quickly muffled the phone with his hand just in case his sister could hear the conversation.

"I-I'm fine Mikasa, j-just got to _um_…Talk to Hanji… _You know_… Acting stuff." Eren mumbled and snatched the script away from Mikasa's reach, before he pretended to calmly leave the living room to lock himself in his own room and away from any prying ears.

"Was that your sister? _Ohhh_, trying to play the responsible brother?" Hanji teased and it was obvious she was thoroughly enjoying this whole ordeal.

"I can't let her know I'm playing in this kind of drama." Eren hurriedly whispered as he paced around his room with the phone pressed so tight to his ear that he swore he might crack the screen.

"Eren, it's just a role. You don't need to make a big deal out of it, and if it makes you feel better than it's not technically you who's getting in a relationship, but Akemi." Hanji said.

"Yeah… I guess…" Eren trailed off in hesitation.

He was prepared for something along these lines to happen, not necessarily to be put in a homosexual relationship, but that came with the job, right? He would be paid for it so it was completely professional. He shouldn't have to worry over it. Yeah… He could do this.

"I'll do it." He whispered in case Mikasa was trying to eavesdrop.

"Great! Remember that it's just a role when you kiss next week. I'll email the details in the next few days." Hanji cheerily said before promptly hanging up on him.

"I have to kiss another guy… I don't even know him." Eren spoke and lowered the hand holding his phone so that he could take a few much needed relaxing breaths to calm himself.

After what felt like minutes, but was really a couple of seconds, he was calm enough to set his phone on his wooden bedside table. Taking a deep breath, he walked across his dank room and grabbed his silver laptop, proceeding to turn it on. His eyebrow twitched just the slightest in his nervousness.

"What exactly does a yaoi drama look like?" He muttered to himself as he typed 'yaoi drama' into the search engine.

He clicked the images option and was left with his eyes assaulted by multiple pictures of guys avidly kissing or holding each other sensually from what mostly looked like manga's. In a kind of stupor, he rolled down the images and was met with the image of two toned guys that were naked and-, "Okay, I'm done" In which he promptly shut his laptop.

His heart was beating rapidly and his face was heated as the image popped back into his mind, but he did nothing to stop it. He had gotten himself into this, right?

'What exactly am I supposed to do in this series?' He thought as he scrambled away from his bed to grab and flip open his script. Shuffling back so his head was propped against his bed's headboard, he slowly started reading the script with a heavy blush. It was hard to read, not because it was a story about two guys ending up together, but mostly because he was going to be one of those guys. No matter how much he denied that technically it was the role of Akemi that was doing it, that didn't stop the fact that he would have to do it as well. He didn't even have his first kiss yet and he was going to lose it to a fellow actor. That was embarrassing, but of course he had agreed and felt a small flare of determination to complete the role. No matter what he had to do, he would do it. This was a learning experience.

"Right, right. I'll just memorise my script and perform it and done. Nothing else to it. Sure I'll lose my first kiss, but I can't be the only one who lost it like this." He muttered in a vain attempt to convince himself that this wasn't a big deal.

By the looks of the images that had popped up when he had searched for it, he would be doing a lot of kissing. He didn't know what else would happen in the series since the script was only for the first few episodes, but likely such things would happen. He had to be prepared for this. It didn't help that he had no one to talk to about this, because he was never going to let Mikasa know. She was way to overprotective to let him do something like this, so he would have to hide his scripts in the future. The drama probably wasn't going to be very popular anyway, so he should be okay.

_**A week later**_

Eren nervously stood in the dressing room of the studio with a scalding cup of Earl Grey tea pressed in his hands. His nerves were so bad that he didn't get any more than 3 hours of sleep last night so the beverage was refreshing, although it was way too hot to drink.

"Nervous?" One of the clothing stylists asked with a warm smile as he looked through a rack of clothing while glancing back at Eren to judge what would look best on the other.

"A little, yeah." Eren agreed with a small timid smile as the clothing stylist grabbed a few pieces of clothing out of the racks and set them aside for later in the day.

"Don't worry too much. The first day is always the worst, you'll get used to it. I'm Marco, by the way." Marco introduced with a bright smile that Eren attempted to return but only made himself look awkward.

Eren wasn't used to interacting with others much, so he didn't know what to say to appear calm.

"Jean should be coming in soon so I think we better get you changed first." Marco suggested as he held out a high school uniform that consisted of black trousers, a white vest and blue undershirt.

Eren placed his cup of tea down on one of the spare tables in the room. He slowly took the clothing and went inside one of the changing rooms in which he quickly changed and buttoned up his vest all the way before he returned back to the room in the uniform. It felt weird to be wearing a uniform again since he had already graduated high school, but the feeling didn't last for long.

"_Ah_, not quite." Marco hummed lightly as he reached out and undid the top 4 buttons on the vest so it flared open and popped the undershirts collar so it gave a rebellious feel.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Another guy's voice entered the room just as Marco finished with Eren's clothes.

"This is Jean, he's the hair stylist." Marco introduced as Jean grabbed a comb from his specialized belt full of various hair products and tools.

"Akemi's actor, right? Damn, you don't look like a rebellious kind of guy. Did they pick the right actor?" Jean insulted and Marco lightly hit his arm with an annoyed, "Jean, give the kid a break."

"I'm not a kid." Eren couldn't help but retort more out of habit than actual distaste for the word.

"Well, how old are you?" Jean asked as he reached forward and pushed Eren none too gently into one of the vanity chairs.

"I'm 18." Eren responded as he felt his hair be moved and fiddled with by Jean's deft hands.

"Older than I thought, but with the role you have I guess that's necessary. Your hair is quite soft…" Jean trailed off as he ran a comb through Eren's hair before adding some kind of spray into it.

Marco and Jean idly chatted while Eren remained silent through the whole process. It was kind of relaxing the way the two other guys made everything. They evened each other out and Eren no longer felt nervous about the shooting for the drama as he half listened to their conversation about random topics to pass the time.

'I'm Akemi, not Eren right now.' He thought as he closed his eyes.

"Sets ready." A female announced just out the door, but Eren kept his eyes closed.

The sound of shuffling and the clang of some hair sprays was heard before Jean said, "Done."

Eren opened his eyes and looked into the mirror. His hair was lightly spiked in the back and straightened in the front with his bangs bunched together. Overall his hair and his clothing made him look much different or at least to Eren.

With confident steps, Eren left the room to go to the set. However, Hanji intervened before he could get too far, "Eren! You look great. So, are you ready for the kiss?"

Eren had nothing to say to that, seeing as he was getting used to her teasing and the persona of Akemi was slowly working its way to prep for the following scene. He just didn't feel the need to speak to Hanji.

"Ryuto's actor is waiting for you on set. I'm sure you'll love to see him, I heard he's the reason you got the role, but I don't know how you already met him. He's always busy with offers and work." Hanji informed as they walked together to the set filled with set workers and bright lights.

Eren didn't say anything, a small frown on his face as his walking became more relaxed. The sight of Ryuto's actor was just ahead of him and Eren couldn't help but notice that he was quite short. From the research he had done on yaoi, he couldn't help but wonder who exactly would be the seme or uke. Akemi or Ryuto? Eren didn't know which way he'd prefer it.

"Hey!" Eren called out in a less polite tone than he normally would.

The other actor turned at the voice and Eren was left staring in shock at Levi who had on a matching teacher version of his own uniform. Levi's hair was left the way it was, although it was obvious his hair was purposefully just a little messy and his jacket was also half way done seeing as Ryuto was laid back.

"Wait, you're playing Ryuto?" Eren asked in slight shock, and slipped in his character as Levi smirked.

"Why Akemi, how are you?" Levi asked as he leered at the other.

"_Agh_!" Eren couldn't help but let a little startled yelp escape him as Levi moved forward and brought their faces inches away from each other.

"Save it for the scene!" A girl interrupted before their lips could touch.

Levi scuffed at the petite brunette that stopped him but pulled away as told, leaving Eren red faced and shocked. They hadn't even started the scene yet and he was already getting attacked!

"Sorry about that, Levi goes completely into his character a couple hours before filming so don't take offense to what he does or says." The girl apologized with an amused grin.

"Ah… Right." Eren mumbled, suddenly losing grasps of his own character that he had been so tuned into just seconds ago.

"Petra, I need you on set!" A distant guy called out and the girl that had spoken to him turned and called out, "Okay!"

Eren watched as Petra gave him a small wave before she ran off to the guy that had called her, leaving Eren once again in shock. He tightened his hand into a fist and gave a calm breath in an attempt to get back into character. Akemi wouldn't act like this, no he would be shocked, yes, but also stubborn and angry. Right. Okay. He can do this.

"Scene one, take one!" The director called out once everyone was in place on set.

Eren started running down the 'street' which was just a stage prop in the studio. He ran into a group of delinquent guys which made him smirk at them, not caring that most of them were taller and had more muscles than himself.

"You little shit! Want to fight?" The leader sneered as Eren took the threat in stride and punched the guy square in the jaw.

The others in the group quickly pinned Eren to the ground after the punch, while he struggled against their grip. The fight was short after someone came in and kicked the leader in the gut, which sent him crouching to the ground in pain. Eren glared up at the intruder only to see Levi standing there with an amused smirk.

"What's going on here?" Levi asked as he pushed his hands in his pocket and sent a cold glare at the group pinning Eren down.

"Let's go." The group's leader said and they quickly high tailed and left.

Eren glared up at Levi and shoved aside the hand that had been outstretched for him. He stood up on his own and felt the anger build up as he saw Levi. If it weren't for Levi than he could have gotten into a fight, so what if he would have been beaten up?

"Not even a thanks?" Levi asked.

"Fuck you, I was fine! I don't care if you're my teacher, you shouldn't have interrupted my fight." Eren insulted.

"Fighting near campus puts a bad reputation on our school." Levi stated with a dazzle of mischief in his dark eyes.

"I don't care about _th_-"A soft pair of lips prevented Eren from continuing as his eyes widened and face reddened.

For a couple seconds Eren completely forgot he was acting in a scene as he lost his first kiss. He was stiff as he felt the way Levi's lips moved so sensually against his own, but when a warm tongue licked his bottom lip, he was brought back to his character and aware of the bright lights and the rolling camera directed at them. The words from the script quickly coming out once he pushed Levi away, "Ryuto, what are you doing?!"

"You wouldn't shut up, so I made you." Levi answered with a smirk as he leaned closer for another kiss, but Eren quickly moved away not just because it was in the script.

"I'm a student, you're disgusting." Eren insulted with heated eyes, but the words didn't deter Levi.

"I think the problem lies within my gender, but I'll leave you alone. Don't be late for class." Levi murmured with a smirk and turned, but before he left he said, "Oh and don't get in anymore fights, that is… If you don't want me to interrupt again."

Eren frowned and called out, "Like you're actually going to!"

Levi glanced back and leered at Eren before he swiftly left. Eren frowned down at his shoes before he brought his hand up and grazed his lip with his thumb. The sensation of the kiss was still lingering and his face reddened.

"You bastard…" He muttered as he frowned, before he started running in the opposite direction.

"Cut! Great work, everyone. Let's get the next scene ready." The director called out.

Eren dropped to his knees in embarrassment after the director stopped the scene. He brought his hands up to cover his face and tried to calm his erratically beating heart. Levi had stolen his first kiss. It shouldn't be a big deal after all the time Eren had prepared himself for that moment, but now that it had happened he couldn't get the feeling out of his head. The way Levi's warm lips had molded against his and had left a tingling warmth after they parted. What would it feel like if he had responded to it?

"I can't do this, I can't do this." Eren muttered to himself as if the words would stop himself from remembering the kiss.

A warm hand on the top of his head made him jump lightly before he looked up and was met with the sight of the man who had caused such a reaction in Eren in the first place.

"I know it's hard for an amateur to have this kind of role for their first series, but you're doing well. Let the emotions you're feeling right now enhance your acting instead of overreacting after the scene's done." Levi chided.

Eren blushed lightly when he realized Levi had broken his character in order to speak with him. The fact that this man had just kissed him only made his face redder.

"R-right!" Eren stuttered lightly as he stood up, which made the hand that had been on his head fall idly back to Levi's side.

Eren didn't have much time to do anything when he suddenly felt those same tantalizing lips upon his own once again. The foreign heat of the others lips let a pleasant shiver run up Eren's back as Levi pulled back from the kiss to smirk at him.

"Sorry, it's hard for me to break character so soon." Levi explained as he stared down at Eren's lips.

"I-I-_ah_-!" Eren was muffled again as Levi placed his hands on both sides of Eren's face to pull him forward into a deep one sided kiss.

Eren was left stunned as he felt a gasp escape him and Levi quickly entered his tongue. It happened so fast that Eren forgot to breathe as he felt Levi's tongue twine with his and coax him into kissing back. Eren was lucky when someone pulled Levi back and separated them with only a thin string of saliva between them still connecting their lips. Eren could almost feel how red his face was as he panted to regain his breathing.

"Levi, don't traumatize him on the first day!" Petra scolded.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, he enjoyed it. Just look." Levi pointed out the slight dent in Eren's pants.

Eren's face probably looked like a cherry by now as he brought his hand forward to cover his slight problem. With nothing to say, he resorted to his character's words, "Fuck you."

"Class is starting, Eren." Levi muttered with an amused smirk at Eren and within a few seconds the director called out, "Next scene! Take your places!"

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Whose feelings?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin

Thank you for the favs/follows and reviews! They mean a lot to me and I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. On a random note, Akemi has always been a boy Japanese name I like (I've used it in another fanfic too), while Ryuto and Kazumi were chosen generically for this. Akemi basically means bright/beautiful, Kazumi means harmony/beauty and I'm not sure about Ryuto, but I know just Ryu means dragon. Just if you were wondering how I came up with their characters names. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some sexual themes

**Chapter 4**

_Whose feelings?_

"Scene 2! Take one!" The director called out off set.

Eren gulped lightly before he stilled his nerves and glared at his classrooms chalkboard. The clean and sleek board was soon mucked up by white chalk as Levi started scrawling things while looking at a text book in his spare hand. Eren directed his intense glare on the back of Levi's head to intimidate him, but of course Levi simply smirked at him at every given chance. The look was infuriating and Eren tightened his hand into a fist as he turned his glare down to his wooden desk.

"What's part 127 mean? Akemi." Levi's voice made Eren perk up to find the whole classes eyes fixed on him.

Eren didn't even answer, just gave a heated glare at Levi with a quirked eyebrow in challenge. He wasn't going to answer the question and it was obvious when Levi lowered his text book to his own front desk, before he leisurely walked towards Eren and past the other students seated at their desks. Eren sat in the very back, so it wasn't hard to single him out.

A small look of confusion crossed Eren's face when Levi put his hand on his shoulder and leaned down to his ear. The warm breath sent a shiver through him as he nervously stared at the curious looks of the rest of the class from above Levi's shoulder.

"Meet me after class." With that Levi abruptly stood up with a smile and returned to the front of the class without a falter.

Eren's face blossomed into a nice shade of red, but he didn't say or do anything. It was obvious Levi would do something else after class so the chances of him going were zero out of zero chances. He wasn't going to play along the strings of anyone, least of all Levi. Who would enjoy that kind of thing anyway? He could rat him out to the principal, but then again who would listen to a rebel like himself? He wasn't a child, he could deal with this whole thing by himself like he always did.

When the school bell rang, students started chattering and joking with each other while gathering their things. Of course through the commotion Eren noticed the way Levi was looking at him. The others slightly messy hair was almost touching his dark eyes in such a seductive way as a grin slowly grew on Levi's face at Eren's open staring. It startled Eren, but not for long when he saw Levi raise his index finger and motioned for him to come closer.

"Like hell I will." Eren muttered with a scuff before he quickly left the classroom.

"Cut! Quickly change sets everyone, while the emotions are raw!" The director called out as the camera crew started moving over to another set already prepared for the next scene.

Eren frowned as he walked to the next set. All the while nibbling on his bottom lip out of a bad stressed habit. The emotions of Akemi quickly consuming him as he stood in the 'school' hallway, which was for the next scene.

Background actors started walking along the hall as the director called out, "Scene 3! Take 1!"

Eren started walking down the hall that ended up leading towards the bright lights and cameras, but through it all Eren couldn't help but glance past the blinding lights and crew to stare off to the side where Levi currently stood off set. Levi wasn't needed for this scene, so he simply stood by and watched.

Eren paused to stare at Levi as if the sight was out of place, before a loud call rang in his ears, "Cut! Eren, what are you looking at? Go back, we need to retake the scene."

Breaking out of his semi trance, Eren walked back to the fake door that he supposedly just left out of and waited, "Scene 3! Take 2!"

Trying to focus on the set as if he wasn't surrounded by cameras and lights, he frowned as he walked until he bumped into another student. Raising his glare up to the taller male, he seemed a little surprised at the sight of the short haired guy. If Eren was right, the actor's name was Reiner.

"Kazumi?" Eren said in hesitation as if the word would scare off the other male.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Reiner asked with a small smile.

Eren couldn't help, but lurch forward and lightly punch the other guys shoulder as a warm smile broke onto his face. All the worries about Levi flew out the window with the sight of Reiner.

"You're still so thin, what have you been eating?" Reiner joked before he slung an arm around Eren's shoulder into a half hug.

"Hey! At least I'm not as gigantic as you." Eren joked back as he stared up at Reiner.

"I'm not that tall." Reiner jibbed as he reached behind him and pulled out his phone from his back pocket to check the time.

"Hey, want to ditch? My parents are at work and we can play games at my house." Reiner suggested and Eren nodded eagerly.

"Great, just like old times." Reiner smiled as they walked down the halls together while chatting about their interests.

"Cut! Let's take a break while we set up the next scene. Good work, everyone!" The director exclaimed.

Eren sighed as he felt Reiner remove his arm and step back. The other actor quickly dispersing to who knows where. It made Eren feel slightly dejected since Reiner played Kazumi who was a childhood friend to Akemi.

'What am I thinking? Reiner isn't Kazumi, just like I'm not actually Akemi. We're acting. Why are the emotions still affecting me even though I'm on break?' Eren thought as he lightly bit his bottom lip in frustration, before he wandered to the side of the set where they had set up water bottles and little sandwiches on a table.

The sight of the water bottles quickly reminded him that he had left his scalding hot tea back in the dressing room. With that in mind, he headed back to that room in hopes that his tea would be still hot or at least warm. Even if it was cold by now, he probably would still drink it, since tea helped relax him.

The dressing room came into sight and he eagerly opened the door to spot his tea. With long strides, he crossed the room and retrieved his beverage. Just picking up the cup and he could tell his tea was still warm.

He tiredly sat in one of the chairs in the room as he stared down at his cup.

Opening the lid, he took a sip and sighed at the feel of the warmth that spread down his throat and warmed him up with each sip. He hoped the break wouldn't be too long because if it was than he feared he might lose grip of Akemi with how relaxed he was feeling. His real personality was very different compared to Akemi's so he had to be careful so that he had a feel for his character.

"Hiding off set?" A voice asked and Eren tensed as he felt a familiar hand land on his shoulder.

"L-Levi." Eren stuttered lightly and blinked in shock when he felt a hand grab his wrist and guide the cup towards Levi's lips.

He was too shocked to react as Levi drank from his tea, but of course that was short lived when Levi finally stopped. Eren pulled the cup of tea defensively closer to himself as he stared up into those addicting dark eyes. Levi loomed closer and smirked at Eren.

'Is he still in character?' Eren wondered as he watched how close Levi got.

"You should share. You are the one who made me spill my tea last time." Levi said as he reached his hand out and took the cup out of Eren's hands with little effort.

Eren could only watch in sudden curiosity as Levi stared at him while he brought up the cup and drank slowly from it. Once he set the cup down on the table, he licked his lips from the tea's aftertaste. Overall the sight of Levi was much appreciated, but at the same time Eren vehemently denied any attractive thoughts of the other. It was just wrong. Wait… Was that because of his character or was that his real feelings? The lines between the two were faded and Eren didn't know what his 'real' thoughts were anymore. Was he against the thought of finding Levi attractive because Akemi had a grudge against him, or was it because Eren himself didn't agree? Who held these feelings? Was this the aftereffects of acting or was this his real emotions?

Levi didn't seem to care as he reached forward and kissed Eren with such an intensity that Eren was a little breathless. As Levi started kissing him, Eren could feel his eyes start to slowly droop as he watched the way Levi's eyelashes brushed softly against his cheeks. Throwing reason out the window, Eren hesitantly accepted the kiss with soft movements of his own. Tensing just slightly when Levi pressed his hand to the back of Eren's neck to angle him better. With that, Eren allowed the sensation to take over him as he felt the subtle softness of Levi's lips and the slight taste of his tea on Levi's tongue as he opened his mouth for the other. Levi moved to straddle his lap in the chair as he pressed their bodies close together, while gently starting a hypnotic dance within his mouth. Little pants and gasps escaped them as Eren slowly brought his own hand up to wrap around Levi's shoulders to bring them closer as he gave a little yelp when he felt a hand firmly caressing his hips. They weren't able to do anything else as the door to the room creaked open and made them pull apart from their kissing.

Hanji stood there in surprise, before she smiled widely at the sight and quickly took out her phone to snap a picture of them. That was all it took for Eren to suddenly feel like he had done something bad as he unwrapped his arms and pressed his hands against Levi's chest.

"Get off me." Eren ordered as he wiggled under the weight of Levi.

"Why?" Levi asked with a smirk as Eren blushed when Levi raised his finger to brush against Eren's kiss swollen lips.

"Here I thought you were struggling to play in a yaoi drama, but it's quite the opposite. I'll leave you alone, now." Hanji said with a wide smile as she left the room while playing with her phone.

"Wait, you're wrong!" Eren called out, but Hanji ignored him.

'Just great, what did I get myself into? Why did I have to kiss him back… ?' Eren thought sullenly before he felt his uniform be tugged on.

He gave a little squeak when he finally noticed that Levi had been undoing his shirt during the time Hanji had entered and had succeeded in his endeavor. A chill sent goose bumps along Eren's skin as he felt Levi's cool hand touch his chest and run down to his stomach in fascination. This was too much too soon for Eren's poor brain to comprehend. All he knew right now was that he had to get away. Levi was quite obviously still in character as Ryuto, so there was no point in trying to talk sense into him.

"Get off me!" Eren exclaimed and tried to push Levi away, but it turned out Levi was a lot stronger than he looked.

Eren could do little against the grip of Levi as the other leaned forward and pecked his lips one last time before he smirked at the flushed and disheveled sight of Eren beneath him. With that Levi got off him and left after stealing Eren's cup of tea, but at that point Eren didn't care.

'What did I get myself into?' He thought as he slowly started buttoning up his shirt.

_**Later**_

"Scene 4! Take 1!" The director called out.

Eren leisurely walked down the halls, but before long a hand jerked out from one of the doors and tugged Eren into the tight confines of what looked like the teacher bathrooms.

"So, care to explain why you didn't stay after class? You didn't go to your other classes either." Levi asked as he pinned Eren against the wall.

"Why should you care?" Eren asked with a glare, but Levi broke his demeanor by placing a kiss against his lips.

It only reminded Eren that he had kissed those same lips not long ago, which made a small blush rise on his cheeks.

"Who's that guy you were with?" Levi suddenly asked as he leaned closer.

"_H-how do you_… Who cares? It's just Kazumi." Eren responded as he watched what looked like jealousy flare in Levi's eyes.

"Just Kazumi? Are you lovers?" Levi bluntly asked and Eren openly blanched at the thought.

"No! We're just friends, nothing more!" Eren exclaimed in annoyance.

"Friends? That's good…" Levi trailed off as he stared down at Eren's lips.

Eren opened his mouth to retort, but was never given the chance as Levi pressed their lips together and roughly pressed their hips together. With slow rolls of his hips and passionate kissing, Eren let out an embarrassing sound as he swiftly pulled back and kicked Levi where he knew it would hurt.

"You can't keep yourself in your own pants." Eren jeered, but his heavy blush and slight arousal was apparent as he quickly left the bathroom.

"Cut! That's a wrap for today, great job! This first episode will air in 2 weeks, so we'll need to do some promo in the meantime. The next episode will start filming in a week." The director said as the lights turned off and the camera's stopped filming.

Eren turned just enough so he could watch as Levi left the bathroom in no pain at all seeing as the kick had been staged quite obviously, although Eren wouldn't have minded if it hadn't.

**End of chapter 4**

Series don't normally film in order from what the end result is, but for the sake of better understanding and to make it easier for me, they will film the drama chronologically. I know students refer to teachers with their last names and normally vice versa, but I couldn't decide on last names for their characters, so they will address each other with first names in the drama. I ran out of males to act since I made Marco and Jean off set workers, so I chose Reiner even though I don't really like him. Anyway, see you next chapter. :)


	5. What to do?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

Sorry, I forgot that I didn't upload the next chapter even though I finished it, so it was just sitting on my laptop while I thought I posted it... Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: None

**Chapter 5**

_What to do?_

Eren sighed as he sat on his bed in the middle of the night with only the dim silvery light coming from his window to light his small room. Sleep was near impossible with all that was going through his mind so he sat awake. The drama series had only just started and Eren was emotionally confused, which he had no idea how to deal with. He couldn't exactly tell anyone about it, since Hanji thought he was already into Levi based on that embarrassing moment in the change rooms. No way was he going to talk to Mikasa and he didn't really want to ask Levi because it would risk getting attacked. Well, maybe not, but he didn't want to take chances. That left…

Eren tore his gaze off the ceiling so that he could see and grab his phone from the bedside table. He pressed the side button and squinted at the bright light as his phone shone on. In black lettering it showed 3:27am. Hopefully, he didn't hate him for calling him at this hour, but he really needed someone to talk to.

After the first 2 rings, a click was heard and a muffled," Hello…?"

"Hey…" Eren mumbled, suddenly regretting calling.

"Eren? Do you know the time right now?" Came the grumpy but resigned tone of the other male.

"Yeah, sorry… I just… Armin, so, ah, how are you?" Eren winced at his bad choice of words, but he was sleep deprived and coherent sentences seemed far away from him at the moment.

"Tired because my best friend decided that calling me in the middle of the night to ask how I am is a good idea." Armin's voice was thick with annoyance, but Eren knew Armin was mostly joking.

"A lot's happened and I can't talk to Mikasa about it." Eren whispered as he snuggled further into his bed while pulling the covers higher using his spare hand.

"Start from the beginning." Armin said, all traces of annoyance now gone from his concerned voice.

"Well, I got in a drama-"Eren was cut off," What?!"

Right, he should have explained a little farther back than just that, "I got scouted and got into this drama."

"That's great news, Eren! Why are you upset about it?" Armin asked in confusion.

"Well… The drama is a yaoi. You know… 2 guys…" Eren trailed off.

"I know what a yaoi is, Eren. How did you end up in one?" Armin asked.

"I have no idea. I almost wasn't allowed to audition because I was late, but my co-star helped me out. Anyway, I ended up having to kiss him." Eren admitted with a small blush.

"Are you struggling to do that with another guy? Eren, you don't have to force yourself. I'm sure there's other auditions… Wow, I can't believe I'm talking about this at 3 in the morning. Eren, you're lucky I keep my phone on during the night." Eren couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Armin's words.

"I called you because I need some advice. I think I'm mixing my emotions with my characters emotions." Eren said.

"Like how?" Armin asked.

"Well… Levi kissed me both on and off set and I think I liked it, but that has to be my characters feelings, right?" Eren jumbled out quickly.

"Wait, did you say Levi?" Armin asked and Eren quirked an eyebrow as he answered, "Yes."

"Levi. _That_ Levi kissed you?" Armin muttered out in shock.

"What Levi? Armin, what are you saying?" Eren asked in confusion.

"Eren, you do realize you kissed a celebrity." Armin pointed out.

Eren's eyes widened and his body tensed.

"_A-Armin_, that's _not_ true." Eren stuttered lightly as he suddenly felt nervous.

"Is he short? Black hair with a bad attitude?" Armin listed off as Eren felt the shock sink in.

"Yeah…" Eren replied as he frowned.

"That has to be Levi. _Wait_… You lost your first kiss to a celebrity?" Armin muttered, his voice just a little slurred from tiredness.

"Armin. I need advice, please. You're the only one I can talk to about this." Eren said as he glanced at his locked door with a nervous flick of the eye.

"Alright, alright. You aren't going to get good advice this early in the morning,_ but just_… Eren can you call me later, when I'm fully awake? My head hurts just thinking about this…" Armin trailed off before a loud yawn was heard.

Eren didn't reply to that since it was obvious he didn't agree, but of course he felt bad for waking Armin up so early, which led him to not disagree either. Even though they weren't living close by anymore, they still knew each other good enough to understand the subtext of the silence.

"If you feel like you're confusing your character with yourself, than how about you test it? You know… Try it out." Armin suggested.

"Try it out?" Eren muttered in confusion.

"Yeah. Like… Experiment with it. You know, try little things." Armin muttered.

"Little things? Like what?" Eren asked.

"Like kissing him back or trying to pay more attention to how you feel around him and others." Armin clarified.

"Ah, yeah, that might work…" Eren muttered as he felt his eyes start to droop from tiredness.

"That's all the advice I got for you, so I'm going back to bed." Armin said.

"Alright. Thanks, Armin." Eren said as he heard a slight shuffling on the other end.

"Yeah… Eren don't worry so much about this. If you need someone there for you I can go out to visit you, alright? You're supposed to be there to get over the past, not to cause more trouble." Armin said with a concerned voice.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. Go back to sleep, Armin…" Eren trailed off.

"_Hmm_…" Armin hummed before he hung up and the line went dead.

Eren sighed as he pulled his phone away from his ear and flicked the screen to enter the search engine. With hesitant hands, he searched up Levi. It wasn't all that surprising to see a bunch of gossip and info of Levi to pop up along with pictures of the same Levi he knew. So his co-star was a famous celebrity…

'How did I not notice? Why did he want to play in a drama with me when I'm nobody in the acting business? I don't understand…' He thought as he looked at a few series and movies Levi starred in.

It seemed this was the first time Levi was in a yaoi drama or rather anything of the sort. Levi was more of an action or serious actor than someone that would act in a homosexual romance series. Why did he even join the series?

"Eren? Are you okay?" Mikasa's voice made him jump lightly in surprise.

With frantic movements he shut his phone off and jumped off his bed to open the door.

Mikasa looked half awake and tired likely from school and overwork. Little bags were under her eyes and she looked a little disheveled.

"What is it?" Eren asked quickly, cursing a little at how panicked he sounded.

"There was a light coming from under your door and I heard you talking to someone. It's late so I got worried." Mikasa admitted.

"I'm fine, Mikasa. I just wanted to call Armin and ask about how he was doing." Eren said as he cursed once again at his bad choice of words.

Mikasa raised an eyebrow at that answer, but seemed to shrug away the response. Armin and Eren had always been close to the extent of sometimes being odd with each other. Why else would they talk at 3 in the morning?

"Alright, but go to bed soon." Mikasa ordered as she backed away from the door and started walking back to her own room.

Eren let out a breath of relief when she disappeared into her room and quietly shut his door once again with a soft click. With tired steps he flopped onto his bed and cringed lightly at the hard mattress. If Mikasa found out what was really going on than she would freak out. Eren had no doubt about that. The problem was he was horrible at keeping things away from his sister. He didn't know if he would be able to do it for such a long time because if Levi was in a drama with a genre such as this one, than publicity was a given.

"What am I going to do?" Eren muttered in the darkness of his room as sleep finally took over.

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Wrong ideas

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin

I made a story cover thing for this story. It's actually a major recolor I did from the cover to a yaoi manga, 'Cannot kiss for 24 hours', of which I obviously don't own. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some coarse language

**Chapter 6**

_Wrong ideas_

"Eren. Eren, open your door." Were the words that woke Eren up from a good sleep.

With a glance at the clock it showed that he had only managed to sleep 4 hours and now Mikasa was bothering him. Why was everything so unfair? Was this karma for waking up Armin so early?

With a tired sigh and a stumble in his steps, Eren eventually went over and opened his bedroom door. He frowned in confusion as Mikasa looked a little freaked out. It was 7 in the morning so Mikasa shouldn't be so riled up. Then again she normally never got worked up so something must have happened to his sister to create such a reaction.

"Mikasa, what's wrong?" Eren demanded as he grasped her shoulders and frowned in concern.

His eyes glanced around the halls in case someone had broken in or if some other dire situation that came to his mind was taking place. The grogginess slowly fading away as he woke up completely.

"Eren, why didn't you tell me you swung that way?" That was not what he expected her to say.

Eren opened his mouth in shock as any and all words were lost on him. Why was she asking that and how did she find out? The episode hadn't aired yet and the promo was starting in a few days, so she couldn't have known anything yet, right? Had she found one of his scripts? No. That wouldn't explain why she was specifically asking about him being gay… No she would be angrier that he would take such a role than simply upset, so that was impossible. Unless she came across something entirely different from the script… Eren's mind came up with a blank on that one because he didn't hang out with anyone much less do anything that would be considered 'swinging that way.' What had Mikasa seen to make her confront him on this?

"I wouldn't have been upset if you told me, Eren. I'm kind of hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me about such an important part of your life. We're family so no matter what gender you like, I'm okay with it." Mikasa informed.

'She's giving me the speech. Mikasa is giving me the speech. What?' Eren thought as he released his hands from her shoulders in mortification.

"Mikasa, you've got it wrong I-!" Mikasa stopped him by raising her hand.

"You don't have to hide it, Eren." She said as she gave a small smile.

Eren stumbled over his words at what she was saying. He had never thought a day like this would happen.

"H-how did you…?" Eren trailed off as he bit his bottom lip.

"Oh. On this." Mikasa said as she left the hall and went into her room.

Eren hesitantly followed after her. With each step he grew more and more in denial of what was taking place. What were the chances?

"See. It's trending all over public media sites." Mikasa said as she held out her phone with a certain picture showing on the screen.

Eren paled at the picture as it all came together. He had been in the changing room to get his forgotten tea when Levi had come in and kissed him. That was when Eren had kissed back and Hanji had walked in on them. Hanji had taken a picture before she started playing with her phone when she had left and Eren had been too preoccupied with Levi to remember that incident.

Oh no… Hanji didn't…

"So who's your boyfriend?" Mikasa asked innocently.

Eren widened his eyes as he accidently bit a little too hard on his bottom lip, which made him wince in pain. It was a lot to take in. First he got into a yaoi drama, than started mixing emotions with his character and now Mikasa thought he was gay and dating a guy. Levi to be specific. She watched even less shows than he did so no doubt she didn't know that Levi was famous. That was probably why the picture was trending in the first place because Levi's fans saw a picture that was obviously taken 'caught in the action' off-set. What had Hanji got him into? He better not get recognised from this incident, but that would only be postponing the inevitable. Once the drama premiers than it's over. Levi is famous. Eren is Levi's partner in the series. This would be the first time Levi took such a role. All of them added up just meant people would definitely recognise Eren, but hopefully Mikasa wouldn't. He really hadn't thought this all through. Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't met Hanji because all of this was her fault.

"What's your boyfriend's name?" Mikasa asked again.

"Levi." Eren said before he could think of the impact of his words.

'Damn it! Why did I have to say his name?' Eren thought as he mentally cursed himself.

"When can I meet him?" Mikasa asked with a small excited smile.

_'Oh no_… She's happy because it's my first relationship… I can't tell Levi that I told her we're dating. _Arrgghh!_ Where's Armin when you need him?' Eren thought as he mentally panicked.

He couldn't just say no, but at the same time he couldn't say yes because it would be so embarrassing if he told Levi. He didn't know what to say.

Luckily Eren's phone started ringing from his room and saved him the trouble.

"Sorry!" Eren apologized as he quickly left Mikasa's room and went to his own.

"Hello?" He picked up the phone, vaguely aware that Mikasa had followed him in curiosity.

"Get out of your apartment. I have to talk to you and I'd rather it be in person." Levi's voice came through.

"Ah, yeah… Okay." Eren muttered before Levi hung up.

"Who was that?" Mikasa asked by the doorway.

Eren nervously glanced around the room. Too much had been going on lately and he wasn't sure what he should say and what he shouldn't say. He didn't even know why Levi was here, but knowing what Mikasa had shown him, it probably had something to do with that.

"Um… It was Levi…" Eren admitted and quickly left his room in embarrassment as Mikasa looked happy.

Really sometimes she acted more like a mother than a sister.

"I have to talk to him so I'll be back in a bit." Eren muttered as he put on his shoes.

"Use protection." Mikasa ordered and Eren felt his whole face go red as he abruptly left the apartment after that.

His face looked like a cherry when he finally left the complex and walked outside to see Levi leaning against an expensive shiny black car. That wasn't what shocked him, but the flashing cameras and bustle of questions aimed at him did. It seemed the paparazzi was getting involved.

"Get in." Levi ordered and Eren quickly obeyed and practically dove for the seat once he opened the car door.

It didn't take long for Levi to get inside and buckle up before they were off whizzing down the streets, leaving the paparazzi behind. The adrenaline made Eren's heart beat faster and the speed Levi was going wasn't helping to calm that. The windows were tainted so everything literally looked like a blur, but Levi looked composed aside from the slightest downturn of his lips. It made Eren envy Levi's composure when he himself was struggling to calm down.

"Hanji's actions have affected both of us so starting now, you're going to live with me." Levi announced.

"What?! What are you talking about, why do I have to live with you?" Eren exclaimed as he frowned with his mixed feelings.

"Do you want to get bothered with paparazzi every day? Besides I called the director and he suggested that living together would increase the promo for the drama series. Even if people don't like yaoi, they might watch the drama just because of all the news about it." Levi explained.

"I don't care about that! I barely know you, so how are we going to live together?" Eren demanded as he grit his teeth.

"If anything the one getting the bad side of things is me. You better fucking clean up after yourself because I hate people that are slobs." Levi said as he deepened his frown.

"Are you saying I'm a slob? Just because I'm not rich doesn't mean I don't care about my hygiene." Eren retorted in offence.

"Show it with actions not words." Levi said as they got closer to Levi's high end apartment.

After parking and an awkward moment in the elevator, they eventually reached Levi's apartment at the top of the complex.

The minute Eren took a step into the apartment, he noticed the way everything was organised and decorated. It looked like one of those showcase houses that were almost impossible to replicate, but Levi had done it. His house was so clean and furnished neatly in such a way that almost made it look like no one even lived there. It felt kind of empty even though it was physically full of stuff. However, Eren didn't dwell on it long because Levi was already putting away his jacket and shoes at the front closet near the entrance. Eren slowly repeated the actions and took off his own shoes.

"I'll send someone to get your things, but for now just rest. You look as if you didn't sleep last night." Levi ordered as he pointed to a room down the hall to the right.

Eren was too exhausted to even argue and simply followed Levi's instructions to find a spare bedroom that looked as if it had never been used. Flopping onto the soft bed, his thoughts drifted to Levi. What if Levi tried to attack him again when in character? Or rather what about himself? Maybe this would be the perfect time to do what Armin suggested and try to experiment with his feelings? Oh, but how was he going to explain this to Mikasa?

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Dinner for two

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin

Sorry everyone! I messed up my laptop so I couldn't update and then I got really busy the last few months, time kind of slipped away with writers block, but everything's fine now; my laptop is fixed and I've struggled against my writers block until I got over it by doing a Narusasu story. I'm surprised that so many people followed this and are sticking with it, thank you everyone, it means a lot to me. I'm both happy and slightly guilty that some of you have checked to see if this was updated every single day, but here's your long awaited chapter! Updates to Capture my Heart are also in the writing process in case you follow that too. I'm finally back. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some suggestive themes, coarse language and French

**Chapter 7**

_Dinner for two_

The room was quiet, almost in the sense that the lack of sound became deafening as Eren wearily blinked open his eyes and stretched his sore back. He had fallen asleep with his outdoor clothing and had slept in an awkward position. Wincing lightly to get the kink out of his neck, he stared up at the ceiling of the room he was in. If he remembered correctly the ceiling inside his apartment had never been that tall. For a few brief seconds he was confused until everything came back to him. He was now temporarily living with Levi because of Hanji's actions…

"Why did I get carried into this? I barely even know him and how am I going to explain to Mikasa this? I don't even think I can after I somehow told her I was dating him. Ah, and what about Armin's advice?" Eren muttered to himself in a panic as he sat upright on the plush bed. In his minor dilemma, he failed to notice Levi casually walk into the room after hearing the younger male's panicking.

"If you've had enough of talking to yourself, than change into this." Levi ordered as he shoved what appeared to be an expensive set of clothing into Eren's hands.

"Why do I need this?" Eren asked as he looked down at the soft material, momentarily forgetting that he had just been having a little panic attack.

"We're going out for dinner. You slept enough already." Levi said with a small annoyed twitch of his eyebrow as he watched Eren shove the clothing away.

"I don't need this or your dinner. Why do I even have to live with you?" Eren demanded stubbornly as he pushed aside the covers to sit on the edge of the bed.

"If you've already forgotten than I'll remind you." Levi spoke with an amused shine within his dark eyes.

A slow smirk grew on Levi's face as he leaned in closer, making Eren gulp nervously at the sudden decreasing distance between them. His heart beat picked up as Levi stopped just a breath away from his slightly quivering lips. Eren's mind went blank at the sudden change of situation, his body tensing up and his eyes widening when Levi's eyes narrowed just the slightest at the sight Eren was making.

"We're acting in a drama where I…" Levi trailed off as he leaned forward and trapped Eren on the bed with his hands on either side of the younger male's thighs, "Want to claim you."

Eren's face reddened and his mouth opened lightly in shock when Levi pushed him on his back, effectively trapping him between the soft sheets below and Levi's own toned body above.

"_T-that doesn't explain anything!_" Eren exclaimed in embarrassment when he pushed Levi's chest to no avail.

"Of course it does. This is promo, which means we act like a couple, get into the media's eye and bring more publicity to the drama. Of course this wouldn't have happened if Hanji hadn't uploaded that picture of us, but it all works out. Anyway, technically we will become a couple, through our characters of course." Levi explained, his hair fanning around his face as he stared down at Eren who was trapped between his arms.

"The photo wouldn't have happened if you hadn't attacked me in the dressing room." Eren objected.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't spilt my tea." Levi countered.

Eren went silent, admitting defeat at that. Really, they were just passing the blame to annoy each other. They were both put in a situation they didn't want so it was obvious they would take it out on each other. There wasn't anything else to talk about so Eren sighed and slumped his body underneath the other, "Alright, I'll get changed so get off me."

Levi obeyed and stood up, allowing Eren to sit up and grab the clothing he had previously discarded. While Eren looked at the clothing to see what he would be wearing, he failed to notice Levi had went into the spare room's attached bathroom. However, when a hard object hit his arm, he finally payed attention.

"What the hell?" Eren swore as he glared at Levi.

"Your breath smells bad. Brush your teeth before we leave." Levi ordered before he swiftly left the room, ignoring Eren's indignant yell, "My breath doesn't smell and why do I have to brush my teeth before we eat?!"

With an annoyed huff, Eren roughly stripped and put on Levi's clothing before he grabbed the new toothbrush that Levi had just thrown at him. Ripping open the package, he stomped into the bathroom and brushed his teeth despite his own annoyance. He really didn't know how he was going to manage living with Levi considering their actions so far. Despite the annoyance, Eren couldn't ignore the fact that his heart was still beating fast and a slight blush was still on his cheeks from being pinned below Levi.

'Armin said I should experiment, but I'm too nervous to do that.' Eren thought as he finished brushing his teeth and looked in the mirror.

He looked out of place wearing black dress pants and a deep blue button up dress shirt with a slim black vest overtop. In all honesty he looked good, but he just didn't feel right inside. As he left the bathroom, the fabric of the rich clothing brushed against his skin like silk and it was hard to get used to.

Leaving the confines of his temporary room, Eren slowly walked down the hall into the living room which had the front entrance off to the side. Levi was waiting at the entrance, swiping through his phone reading something in boredom.

"It's only been a day and the gossip about us living together has gone viral." Levi muttered while Eren put on a pair of dress shoes that Levi made him borrow.

"So… Are we really pretending to date?" Eren asked as they left after Levi locked the door.

"No, we actually will be dating." Levi stated, making Eren blanch.

"W-what? How would…?" Eren stumbled over his words as he felt heat rise in his face.

"Akemi." Levi said as he turned to stare at him with an amused smirk.

That made sense then. Levi had meant they would be dating in character, but then again…

"Y-you won't go into character while we live together, right?" Eren asked.

Despite the fact that Armin had suggested to try and experiment if what he felt was his own feelings or Akemi's feelings, Eren was still too nervous to try it. He had never dated anyone before much less been intimate with anyone, so the idea of suddenly doing things even as an experiment was a little intimidating.

Eren's thoughts were interrupted as they left the building complex, but just before they were bombarded with flashing lights and questions thrown at them, Eren was sure he heard Levi whisper, "Who knows?"

That simple sentence coiled a hotness in Eren's stomach from apprehension as they hurriedly got into Levi's car. The flashing lights were now bearable with the tinted windows. Eren wasn't sure if he would ever get used to that.

After they buckled up, Levi fluidly started the car and drove off at a speed Eren was sure was bordering on past the speed limit. The city seemed to come alive at night with all the glowing signs and lights. People were loitering about in groups while some looked a tad drunk, but then again it did look like it was getting late just based on the sky alone. It seemed like when Eren had taken his nap, he had actually slept most of the day.

"We're going to eat at a high class restaurant so just let me do the talking." Levi informed once they stopped at a red light.

"This is for promo, right?" Eren couldn't help but ask as he watched Levi start driving forward again once the lights switched.

"If someone dining manages a picture in, but this is more out of a daily routine so promo would just be a coincidence." Levi said as he sped up.

'Daily routine? I guess he eats out a lot. The life of a celebrity is really different.' Eren thought as he started feeling slightly uncomfortable with the speed Levi was going, but before he could comment on it, Levi had already rolled up to a fancy looking building.

Without much of a wait, they exited the car after parking in the private parking lot and walked into the restaurant. It was cool inside, but that was likely because they had the air conditioning on. The floor was polished and the décor of the place had a higher class modern feel to it. The ceilings were very high and Eren couldn't help but notice the giant chandelier by the entrance. He tugged on his vest uncomfortably as they were greeted by a smiling lady at the front desk. Her hair was done up in a tight bun and her uniform looked as if it had been ironed. Appearance really was a must in this place.

"_Ah_, bonjour Levi. Comment ça va ce soir?" The lady smiled, glancing at Eren when he also stopped beside Levi.

"Bien, merci. Il est avec moi ce soir." Levi spoke fluently as the lady smiled and stepped away from the front desk to guide them to a seating spot.

Once she left them at one of the tables by the windows, Eren turned his attention to Levi. Staring at the other man as if he saw him for the first time. He couldn't help but state, "I didn't know you knew French."

Levi looked at him in amusement before he turned his attention back to the waiter as she brought them both separate menus. With just a glance, Eren had no idea what anything said on the menu. It was all in French and he most definitely had never learned the language.

"Why are we at a French restaurant?" Eren asked as he pulled on the sleeve of his dress shirt, not liking how the fabric felt like silk.

"I always eat dinner here. I grew up speaking French plus I don't have time to cook at home so this is more convenient." Levi explained as he looked through the menu.

"If you have enough time to eat out I think you have enough time to cook at home." Eren muttered as he shoved the foreign menu away.

"That may be true, but this is still simpler." Levi answered as he waved a hand, getting a waiter to come over to their table.

"Que voulez-vous manger ce soir, Levi?" The new waiter asked, looking at Eren in interest as he spoke.

As Levi answered, Eren couldn't help but feel extremely out of place. Not only was he wearing weird clothing, but everyone was speaking a foreign language. He didn't understand anything. He felt extremely awkward when the young waiter looked at him expectantly. How was he going to order when he didn't even understand the menu let alone what the waiter even says?

"What would you like today sir?" The waiter's voice was thick with an accent as he directed his attention to Eren.

"Ah, how did you…?" Eren trailed off in embarrassment.

"Excusez-moi. You looked overwhelmed so I assumed you didn't know French. Was I wrong?" The waiter asked with a polite smile.

Before Eren could answer, Levi spoke, "Just get him what I'm getting."

The waiter nodded and left, leaving the pair alone. The soft chime of cutlery on plates was heard from other tables near them that were already eating. Talking could be heard, but it was soft and fell into the background noise. Eren had never been in a restaurant like this. Out of his awkwardness, he decided talking would ease his sudden nerves.

"What did you order?" Eren asked.

"Food." Was all Levi said as he took out his phone and started typing, likely texting someone.

'Is he really that busy all the time?' Eren thought as he absently stared at Levi.

The clink of a plate made him jump lightly when he noticed that the waiter had returned with their food in record time. However, as he stared at their plates he decided that the food had to be the weirdest looking thing in the restaurant.

"Levi, what is this?" Eren asked as he nudged what looked like a decoration of what once was food.

"It's food. Just eat it." Levi said as he started to cut into his matching dish.

'Considering how expensive this is I guess appearance also matters for the food... How do I eat this?' Eren thought as he picked up the silver utensils and took a chunk from the food, eating it in interest.

The taste was complex yet it was also good in its own way. It wasn't long before he finished his plate. He wasn't used to the spices, but he could understand why Levi always came here. The food was nice, but it wasn't something Eren was sure he would want to eat every night. If he was going to be staying with Levi than he for sure was going to make dinner at home whether Levi wanted it or not. His stomach was used to homemade food so suddenly eating out every night wouldn't go well.

A finger brushing his bottom lip jerked him back into attention as he looked at the smirking man across from him. With a smirk, Levi brought away his hand and licked the tip of his finger where he had touched Eren, "You had some sauce on your lip."

Eren's face reddened to extreme levels as he comprehended what had just happened. His stomach had odd fluttery feelings as he was abruptly overcome with a loss for words. He wasn't sure if it was his own feelings or if it was the aftereffects of acting with the mindset that Levi's character was going to date him. Maybe it was both?

The waiter came by and gave them the check while Levi took out a card and payed for the meal while they were still sitting. It seemed the waiter was speaking with Levi again. How often did Levi come here?

"Je vous ai vu aux nouvelles ces derniers temps." The waiter spoke with an intrigued look.

"Ouais." Levi agreed.

"Vous êtes mignons ensemble." The waiter said with a smile.

"Merci, mais il est très timide avec moi." Levi said as he stood up and walked over to Eren, offering him a hand to get up.

Eren blushed and stood up without the others help, completely confused about what they were talking about, but knowing that it likely was about him.

"Patience is key. Have a good evening." The waiter smiled in dismissal before he left to tend to another pair of people.

"What were you saying?" Eren asked as they started to leave the restaurant.

"Nothing really." Levi responded with a smirk as they got into his car.

The car ride was quiet as the city passed by in a blur outside the tinted windows. It was relaxing considering the previously busy and abrupt arrangements made between them in such a short amount of time just earlier in the day. It was the start of living together. For sure there would be bumps in the way, but everything else was a murky cloud. Eren had no idea what he was getting himself into, but he knew that in a week they would be filming the next episode to the series. If they lived together that meant they would go to work together for filming the next drama episode. Levi apparently went completely into character a few hours before filming…

'What have I gotten myself into? At least I still have a week until then…' Eren thought as he looked at Levi out of the corner of his eye.

As he stared he didn't notice the slightest upturn of the other man's lips while they drove home.

**End of chapter 7**

Update: Translations in order (I was asked this a lot since I didn't give translations when I uploaded.) : "Ah, hello Levi. How are you?", "Fine, thanks. He is going to be with me.", "What do you want to eat today Levi?", "I have been seeing you in the news lately.", "Yeah.", "You're cute together.", "Thanks, but he is very shy with me."

I wanted an excuse to put in a little French since Levi has French heritage or at least I'm pretty sure considering his name, but who really knows? Hopefully you all enjoyed the little moments between them. Next chapter will have more suggestive stuff. Anyway, see you next chapter. :)


	8. Rouladen

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

I got busy and felt more like reading than writing fanfics in spare time. On the flip side I also put this on Archive of Our Own under the same name. I'm kind of liking that site more, but of course I won't abandon this site since I've been on this for so long. Enough with rambling, here's your chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Coarse language

**Chapter 8**

_Rouladen_

The next morning was one spent in relative silence. Eren had woken feeling very rejuvenated after having of slept for so long yesterday. He often had an irregular sleeping schedule considering how many part time jobs he had in the past to pay for rent with Mikasa in their apartment, but now things were a lot nicer. He wasn't quite warmed up to the idea of being forced to live with someone he barely knew, much less a famous celebrity, but being able to sleep for however long he pleased was a nice touch to the deal. Of course it also had its ugly sides like the paparazzi and media surrounding everything... That brought him back to the subject at hand.

'Is there anything planned for today? Hanji never contacted me so I guess not…' Eren absently thought while he brushed his teeth, staring blandly at himself in the wide bathroom mirror. His gaze trailed down to the white basket of rolled towels to the side of the counter with a small vase of pink flowers behind it. By the corner of the opposite counter was a candle lavishly shaped like a bird with a subtle vanilla fragrance wafting from it. The rest of the room was decorated in similar ways despite the fact that it was only a bathroom. All the little details and touches looked nice, but Eren just couldn't get the feeling out of him that it all felt so empty. He had a similar feeling about the whole apartment. It was quite strange.

"Eren?" Levi called from the hallway before Eren could hear the audible sounds of his feet padding across the floor, likely into the living room.

"What?" Eren mumbled out while he continued to brush his teeth.

"I have a meeting to attend." Levi announced while Eren spit out the foamed toothpaste and turned on the tap so the toothpaste washed away down the drain.

"Come here." At the command, Eren found himself sighing before he slowly trekked out of the bathroom and his room to enter the wide hallway. He dragged his feet a little while he walked into the living room and gave a soft yawn.

Levi stood by the front door, already all dressed and with the slight scent of cologne in the air it was apparent that Levi had been up far longer than he had been.

"Don't set the place on fire or touch the shit in my room. If you can follow that then we'll be fine." Levi muttered while he held a key outstretched from his hand.

"I'll be good." Eren replied with a sarcastic frown. Levi's lips quirked into a smirk at the words, throwing the keys at Eren which ended up just whacking the younger male in the face.

"Shit… Levi, that fucking hurt…" Eren complained while he nursed his sore forehead much to the amusement of the other.

"For someone that slept almost a whole day, you're still quite lethargic in the mornings." Levi stated while turning the door handle and stepping outside just as Eren retorted, "I'm not used to here yet." With that the door clicked shut.

Sighing, Eren crouched to pick up the fallen keys and placed them on the table in the living room. A dull throb from his head only made him feel irritable while he entered the kitchen in search of breakfast. After opening and looking through each cupboard, pantry and the fridge, it became painfully clear that he would have no luck for breakfast items.

"How can he survive off this?" Eren muttered while he leaned against the fridges door with a disdainful eye at the scarce items within it.

A loaf of Italian bread, butter, a few unopened water bottles and a large Romanian salad package that was likely to be eaten in portions rather than all at once were all that was in the large desolate fridge. Absolutely nothing was in the freezer and there was only just a few seasonings and random stuff in the cupboards like a small package of pumpkin seeds or a glass bottle of extra virgin olive oil. If it weren't for the fact that Eren knew Levi ate out a lot then he would have thought the man was dieting and starving himself to keep up with his image or some other theory of the sort. However, that wasn't the case. Levi indeed was eating plentiful, but it wasn't home cooked food.

'Just thinking of that is spoiling my appetite… Well… Not like there was anything to eat in the first place.' Eren thought while frowning before he shut the fridge.

His stomach grumbled. Would a salad really be a filling breakfast? He doubted it. There was the option of bread with butter, but was that all he was going to be forced to eat during his time here? Deciding that he didn't care if Levi agreed or not on his next decision, Eren jogged back to his room and flung off his sleeping clothes to proceed to put on outdoor clothing. Simple jeans, t-shirt, hoodie and sneakers were fine in his opinion. Much more comfortable than Levi's clothing.

He took his wallet and phone from the charger before he left his room. He grabbed the keys off the table and walked towards the front door while turning on his phone. Little notification symbols were showing once his phone shone to life. Deciding that they weren't important, he stuffed his hands in his pockets after locking the door and started his trek down the hall to the elevator. The ride was quiet so he hadn't expected to see a crowd formed in front of the apartment complex upon exiting the elevator. Then again… He probably should have expected it.

'I'm not going out there.' He thought as he went back into the elevator and clicked the button to close the door without any hesitation.

Bringing out his phone, he checked the messages he hadn't thought would be of use. Of course Levi had texted him…

_{'Knowing the kind of brat you are, I'm sure you'll read this after making the mistake. Either way, don't go out through the front unless you want to be stalked wherever you go by the paparazzi. I'll be back at 5.'}_

Eren sighed after reading the text. It was obvious that he would have to go through the back entrance to get anywhere. Just his luck.

'It's fine.' He thought while he clicked the second floor level on the elevators button pad so that he wouldn't have far to walk.

After exiting the elevator and a quick jog down the flight of stairs to the back entrance of the complex, he left with a shiver up his spine at the cool morning breeze. Not taking any chances, he went all the way around the apartment without going near the front entrance just in case someone would recognize him. They all thought he was actually Levi's boyfriend so catching an image of him would probably sell for a lot. In a way that was kind of disturbing.

'Just get to the destination and get back. Simple as that.' Eren reminded himself as he walked down the streets and crossed busy roads to get to the shopping center of the city. Within minutes he was already in a store and came out with a few bags of groceries.

'Alright… I have to go left first, right?' Eren absently thought as he glanced around himself. He wasn't used to Levi's home so finding his way back to it was proving futile until by some chance he came upon the complex building.

It didn't take long to enter through the back entrance and walk up the first flight of stairs to the second floor so that he could enter the main halls and get into the elevator for the rest of the way home. It took even less time to store all the groceries he got in the fridge and freezer before he took out a pan and got ready to cook. It was well past the afternoon when Levi returned home to the smell of food wafting from the kitchen.

"Eren?" At Levi's voice, Eren turned towards the front entrance and peeked around the corner to see the dark haired man staring at him with a confused frown on his handsome features.

"Welcome home." Eren greeted before he moved out of sight to reach over and turn off the stove.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked once he walked into the kitchen and glanced at the sizzling food within the pan.

"You may be able to, but I can't survive off just bread, butter and salad. Even less so with eating out every day." Eren muttered, placing the food onto a plate.

"It's not like the restaurant has bad food." Levi retorted.

"No, it has nice food, but that doesn't mean you should eat there every day. How do you manage to stay in shape?" Eren asked.

"I work out. I assume you're thin naturally than." Levi smirked behind the jab. Despite the insult, Eren couldn't help but notice how that smirk played upon Levi's delectable lips and created a certain nervousness within the younger male.

"… As long as I'm here, I'm going to be cooking for my meals. You can just continue going to that restaurant, but I won't." Eren brought the subject back to where it originally was, ignoring what Levi had said.

"…What is it?" Levi questioned absently, actually seeming curious about the food after looking at it.

"Rouladen." Eren answered as he took his plate and settled himself at the dining table.

Eren couldn't help but watch as Levi tentatively put some on a plate he had grabbed from the cupboard. Once he got utensils, he joined Eren at the dining table. It was surprising that Levi had willingly decided to eat the rouladen, which was so blatantly not French food at all. Based off what Levi had said, he rarely had home cooked food and extensively ate out at that same French restaurant. Even aside from that, Eren knew that Levi had grown up with French food, which meant his palate wasn't keen on other tastes. Rouladen was completely different. A less 'refined' taste, but to Eren this was more of what he grew up with. It was comfort food to him like French food was to Levi. It wasn't expensive or anything extravagant, but it was still food.

"My sister can make it a lot better than I can so don't blame me if it's not as good as your French food." Eren ordered as he took a bite from his own plate.

Levi took a bite before he said, "It's good."

Eren widened his eyes at the compliment. He hadn't expected the same brash and slightly insulting Levi from that morning to just so openly compliment his cooking. It was a surprise. One that made Eren feel a nice warmth from hearing such a thing from the lips of the other male. Maybe it wouldn't actually be that hard living with such a guy? Sure they still hadn't gotten to the real test of when Levi went back into character when filming or promo began, but for now everything seemed alright. For some reason, he felt like he shouldn't worry too much about the future and should just accept things as they were for now.

"What?" Levi asked upon noticing Eren's staring.

"Nothing." Eren mumbled with a slight grin and a shine in his eyes.

**End of chapter 8**


	9. An ocean kiss

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Some coarse language and suggestive themes

**Chapter 9**

_An ocean kiss_

Eren was snuggled into his covers, lost in the realms of his dream when a distant ringing disturbed him and brought with it a sense of awareness. He just pressed his head further into his pillow and allowed his body to relax and fall back into his dream and just sleep away that annoying sound. Well, at least that was what he had planned until he heard more than just ringing.

"What… Important?" The words weren't fully making sense in Eren's incoherent mind, but the sleep induced fog was very quickly dissipating with each word spoken.

"I'll tell him that." Oh god.

Eren's eyes darted open to look over to see Levi standing near his bed with his cell phone raised to his ear. Thoughts of it being Mikasa quickly came to mind along with the embarrassing things he had lied about. Lurching forward with sleep long forgotten, Eren reached for the phone with wide eyes, "Levi, give it to me!"

Of course Levi just batted away the hand and continued speaking, "I'll make sure he's well cared for. I am his boyfriend after all. No need to worry." The words were spoken in honesty, but Eren could see the dark smirk playing at Levi's lips, making it clear he was acting.

"He's just stirring now." Eren could feel his heart beat speed up and his palms get a little sweaty in his nervousness.

"He'll call you back later." With that, Levi pulled the phone away and touched the screen to end the call.

"Levi…" Eren trailed off, not wanting to accept the situation.

Levi's smirk grew before suddenly Eren found himself pressed against the mattress by the man now above him. If it was even possible, Eren was sure his heart was racing by now as Levi leaned down to his ear and blew on it, sending shivers throughout his body. The heat from the way Levi's hands firmly held him in place was a feeling that sparked a pleasant fire within his very core. Eren was hesitant to acknowledge that sensation.

"Your sister called." The words were whispered and Eren had to gulp back his sudden urge to feel Levi's lips upon his own with the proximity of them.

"What did she say?" Eren asked with a slightly shaky breath followed by another shiver when Levi gave his ear a nip.

"She called because you haven't contacted her since you moved in with me. You didn't even tell her that you were moving out. She called you 7 times before I picked up. You never told her the truth. Your own sister thinks we're in a committed relationship." Levi mused with a smirk at the flushed and embarrassed expression of Eren below him.

"Fuck, Levi get off me. Why do you always do this?" Eren protested as he shoved Levi's chest and much to his appreciation, Levi complied and moved away from him.

"Get dressed in something casual." Levi averted the question as he started walking towards the open door.

"Why?" Eren asked even though he doubted he would get a detailed answer.

"We have a date." A smirk daunted Levi's lips in the most enticing way before he turned and left the room with a click of the door.

"A date?" Eren repeated in shock.

He hadn't expected that sort of answer. Even though he knew it had to do with the drama promo, he still felt a flutter to his chest and a further warmth to his core. As he nervously got out of bed to change, he was faced with the problem of what to wear. He had never had that sort of issue before, but now he was conflicted. Casual to Levi wasn't the same casual as Eren. He didn't have any outfit to match the kind that Levi wore. Eventually he just grabbed the first pair of pants and shirt he saw in his closet, not giving himself a second thought as he quickly got dressed and left his room. His heart beating faster with each step towards Levi, who was just waiting at the front entrance.

"Are we going through the front?" Eren asked while Levi locked the door before they left down the quiet halls.

"This is promo." Was all Levi said like that was all the answer he needed as they entered the elevator.

'Is this normal for celebrities? To fake a relationship just for more media?' Eren wondered as they descended down the levels until they reached the first floor.

Awkwardly, Eren exited the elevator and was met with the appearance of people waiting outside the complex. At the sight of the two of them, cameras were raised and the flashing began almost immediately. Feeling a sudden constriction within his chest, Eren stared wide eyed at the people until a reassuring arm slid around his waist and pulled him closer to the other man. Eren dared a glance at Levi as they started walking towards the main doors, spotting the usual calm expression on the others face. Of course Levi would be used to this after so many years being in the spot light. While the same couldn't be said about Eren. All the younger male could do was just keep his gaze lowered and press further to Levi while they left the building and were questioned and nearly blinded by flashing lights and people.

"Levi, is it true you're dating this boy?" Someone in the crowd asked loudly.

"How long have you known each other?" Another person asked.

The questions were endless and Eren found himself feeling a little frightened as they were crowded and had to shove their way towards Levi's car. Levi's arm tightened around his waist and suddenly the whole ordeal wasn't as bad as it had originally been. He wasn't alone and the real person in question by the paparazzi was Levi. With that in mind, Eren felt a little lighter, but still a little out of place. Levi very nearly shoved him into the car before he rounded around and entered into the driver's seat. Levi's lips were quirked down in the slightest frown as he buckled himself and started up the car in practised ease. They were sailing down the street in seconds.

"Are you alright?" Levi asked as he stared on ahead.

"Um, yeah, no I just… I'm starting to realize… Just everything now. The first time this happened had been so sudden and had gone by so fast that I didn't really realize the impact of how intense the paparazzi is. I'll be fine." Eren rambled, but was stopped when a hand gripped his wrist before returning back to the steering wheel.

"I know you're lying. You're in shock. It's normal. Most celebrities are slowly introduced to the fame, but you were thrown into it." Levi explained.

"I'm fine." Eren retorted, but his voice was softly spoken.

"You even forgot to put your seat belt on." Levi pointed out as he stopped at a red light.

Eren widened his eyes and looked down only to scramble to buckle himself in. So maybe he was in a little shock, but it didn't matter. He would be forced to go through this especially while living with Levi. The man was the most talked about person since it was announced that he would be in a yaoi drama. Not to mention he was supposedly dating his co-star. Everyone wanted to know what was going on in the dark haired man's life.

'The rich and famous aren't as glamorous as they seem. They can't even leave their house without keeping up their reputation.' Eren thought while they drove further out of the main city.

The cluster of sky risers and the multitude of busy traffic slowly grew sparse as they went into a more suburban area. It was much calmer and the further they went, they got closer to the ocean. Eren couldn't hold back his awe as he stared at the white sand and rolling waves from out the car window. It wasn't beach season anymore, but there was still some people loitering about along the shores. There was even a flock of seagull's bathing within the shallow ends of the water.

"Why are we here?" Eren asked, not able to hide the smile growing on his face.

"We're going to walk by the beach." Levi answered.

"Really?" Eren visibly got excited as he hurriedly undid his seat belt and got out of the car before Levi could say anymore.

The air was a bit cold, but Eren ignored it to instead jog over to the few seagull's on the sand, making them fly away to avoid him as he jogged towards them. He froze in his actions when he heard a deep chuckle behind him. He turned to see Levi languidly walking over to him.

"You really are a kid." Levi mused with an amused smirk.

"Hey, I'm 18. I'm an adult." Eren defended himself more out of habit than anything else.

"Barely. You're still too young." Levi muttered as he reached over and placed his arms around Eren's waist and leaned his forehead against the others.

"_L-Levi?_" Eren stuttered as he stared in confusion into the suddenly warm and soft eyes of Levi.

"Be quiet." Levi whispered before he closed the distance between them and pressed their lips snuggly together.

Eren jerked backwards, but Levi had anticipated this and held the back of his head in place with one of his hands, while the other pressed their hips together. Eren was lost as he felt a warm tongue lick at the corner of his mouth. Despite his own blush and urge to reciprocate, Eren firmly kept his mouth closed and just stared at Levi as the older man opened his eyes without moving his lips away or relenting his hold. The look in Levi's eyes was urging him to just kiss back and for some reason, Eren found himself doing just that before his brain could catch up with his body. It was much too late to take it back as Levi's tongue entered his mouth and seemed to make it a point to caress every crevice inside. His moan was muffled by Levi as he slowly kissed back, his own tongue brushing against Levi's, sending a spark of heat down his spine and pooling at a certain spot below. A spot that Eren really didn't want to deal with right now, but Levi was relentless. His hot mouth practically devoured him and his hold only tightened in Eren's struggles.

"_Le_-!" Lips covered Eren's once again before he could even finish his sentence.

His body was heating up and a nice flush was rising to his cheeks as Levi nibbled on his bottom lip and started massaging his lower back in such a sensual way that Eren had absolutely no resistance to his own hard on growing against its constraints. It was at that precise moment that he finally registered the clicking sound not far from them, which had previously been drowned out by the sound of the waves.

Flicking his eyes open, Eren forcefully pried himself from Levi's strong grip just enough to turn and look at the offending noise. Just a handful of meters away stood a lone woman with a camera in hand raised at them. Paparazzi.

"Levi…" Eren didn't know what to say as he panted to regain his breath and looked at the other man, noticing Levi's kiss swollen lips and hazy eyes that likely matched Eren's own.

'The kiss was promo… Levi wouldn't have taken me anywhere unless he knew paparazzi would be there. Why did I even think it was something else?' Eren mentally berated himself as he moved away from Levi, feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Something wrong?" Levi murmured as he pressed his hips closer and rubbed against Eren's arousal.

"Fuck… Levi stop. Promo or not this is too much." Eren ordered as he pushed away again.

"Is it now?" Levi's gaze darkened.

Suddenly Eren was very conscience of the hand that had somehow slipped under his shirt. The way Levi was staring at him and how he spoke was long past just teasing banter. Eren felt a flutter within his stomach as he realized Levi wasn't the usual Levi. This was the acting one. He was in character for Ryuto.

'Why did he go in character? Oh god, what do I do? Did he go in character for the promo?' Eren's thoughts were jumbled in his sudden increasing panic.

"Come on. We came here for a walk." Levi's gentle voice filled his ears as a warm hand grasped his own and tugged him towards the shore of the beach.

Not knowing what to do, Eren just complied and walked with Levi hand in hand along the beach shores. It was kind of uncomfortable seeing as he was semi-hard, but he persevered. If Levi wanted to play that card then he could too, just not in the same way.

After a couple minutes of just walking, Eren took a glance behind them to spot the lone paparazzi woman tailing them. Grinning, Eren let go of Levi's hand and started undoing his light jacket and rolling up his pants. Just the bewildered expression on Levi's face was enough to know that his character was starting to break.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked while Eren took off his shoes and socks.

"Come on, Levi." Eren taunted as he took a step into the shallow waters.

It was freezing, but Eren made sure to keep a grin on as he stubbornly took a few more steps so that Levi couldn't reach him to pull him out. The slight panic and confusion on Levi's face was satisfying as the older man glanced behind him to see the paparazzi woman raising her camera. It was obvious Levi had to keep up reputations otherwise the paparazzi could write that their relationship was crumbling because of this one stupid event, which could ruin the promo for the series. Eren knew this and it was clear Levi did too as he glared at the taller male while slowly undoing his own jacket. The way Levi was glaring told Eren that he had successfully broken the others character. Levi was now the usual Levi. The satisfaction was short lived.

"Run." Was all Levi said as he rolled up his pants and took off his shoes and socks all while sending Eren the harshest glare that Eren had ever seen.

Laughing in slight fright, Eren took off in a sprint making the waters splash up around him. The cool water was slightly numbing, but it was worth it just to rile Levi up after what the other man had done. It also extinguished his lower regions issue rather effectively.

The splash of water behind him told him that Levi was giving chase and rather quickly. He ran faster, but Levi simply increased his own pace so Eren started going into the deeper waters. He was starting to wet his pants which had only been rolled up to his knees, but he didn't care. He forgot that there was paparazzi taking pictures of them as he smiled while dodging Levi's swipes to grab him. The water was freezing and he could feel his clothing get soaked, but he couldn't stop the smile from growing on his lips as he felt the deeper water resist his movement. Finally, Levi grabbed the back of his shirt, but the action made Eren lose his balance and they ended up plunging into the waters below.

Eren used his hands to push himself up and turn to sit in the water facing Levi who had repeated the action. The water was now up to their chests as they sat on the sand. They were both soaked and the water was indeed very cold, but Eren couldn't stop his laughter and soon Levi followed suit with much quieter chuckles. Really, what were they even doing?

"You're such a brat." Levi muttered before he reached forward and gave Eren a chaste kiss intended for the promo.

Eren grinned when Levi pulled back, but it soon grew into a frown as he shivered. The water was starting to make his skin feel numb and he didn't think that was a good thing. Levi gave him a pointed look and Eren just grinned again at the action before he had enough and stood up from the shallow waters. Hurriedly moving towards the shore, Eren found out that the breeze only worsened the chill from being under water. He practically threw on his jacket and struggled to get his socks and shoes on while his feet were wet and covered in sand. Maybe going into the waters hadn't been the smartest idea even if it had been satisfying to do that to Levi. It might not have been worth it…

"L-Levi, hurry _u-up!_" Eren complained as he jumped from foot to foot while shivering.

"You're the one who did this." Levi whispered lowly so the woman off in the distance couldn't hear.

"I-I don't _c-care_ whose fa-fault it is, _I'm freezing!_" Eren stuttered through clattering teeth as he pulled his jacket closer, but that only got it wet and made it useless.

"I was going to take you to dinner, but that plan's ruined." Levi sighed as he quickly put on his jacket, socks and shoes before Eren bolted for the car.

"Levi, come on!" Eren shouted as he continued running.

Levi couldn't stop the amused smile from curling the corners of his lips as he muttered, "Such a kid."

Despite everything, Levi jogged after the younger male and as they entered the car, Levi turned on the heat before they started the long drive back to the city. Despite both of them being thoroughly soaked and the uncomfortable feeling of their wet clothing clinging to them, they both still had a small grin on their faces even as they complained over who was the reason for their wet mess.

**End of chapter 9**


End file.
